A Sad Destiny
by NarimiyaKami
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un amour inachevé, c'est l'histoire d'une vie gâchée, c'est l'histoire ... d'une triste destinée.


_Bien le bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs ! Je vous remercie de jeter un œil à ma fiction (surtout si elle vous plaira !)Je vous prie aussi d'excuser mes fautes et si jamais ça vous gêne trop, bah, devenez donc mon correcteur personnel ! _

_Sinon, je préviens, les puristes de Death Note seront certainement déçus, car j'ai parfois arrangé à ma sauce. Avis aux amateurs ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (T-T) sauf pour Jess, ma petite création 3_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**5 Décembre 2004**_

Dans la pièce à demi éclairée, il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer. Il y eut un silence, quand il prit son courage entre deux mains et, de sa voix éraillée par l'âge, annonça la terrible nouvelle.

- L est mort.

Un silence pesant s'abattit quand Mello le brisa

- Que … Mais … Comment ? demanda t-il, son visage se contractant peu à peu.

Il se rua sur Roger et, le visage déformé par la rage, lui demanda si Kira était le responsable, et Roger ne sut que répondre « probablement », hésitant, et le jeune garçon l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, à présent laid de rage.

- Il avait dit qu'il enverrait Kira à l'échafaud, et c'est lui qui a été tué ? C'EST CA ? hurla t-il

- Mello ! s'indigna le vieil homme.

Assis par terre, Near avait mis la dernière pièce de son puzzle, en silence. Mello lâcha le col de Roger, retenant tant bien que mal sa colère, quand un gémissement se fit entendre et des pleurs éclatèrent. Roger ravala sa salive avec difficulté et Mello se crispa, se retournant pour voir son amie à terre, secouée de spasmes. Jess était à terre et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui cachaient le visage, tandis que son corps était agité de violents tremblements. Malgré ses quinze années, elle avait saisi l'ampleur de ce drame. Mello fronça les sourcils et murmura des paroles réconfortantes, tout en se baissant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras quand soudain, Near pencha son puzzle, qui se mit à tomber en morceaux sur le sol.

- Quand on ne gagne pas un jeu, quand on ne termine pas un puzzle, on n'est rien d'autre qu'un perdant ! murmura t-il.

Mello, abasourdi par sa parole, sentit sa colère remplacer la compassion qui s'était installée pendant quelques secondes. Il voulut se lever, quand une petite main douce lui attrapa le bras, et deux grands yeux noirs remplis de larmes plongèrent dans les siens. Une détresse sans limite s'y lisait. Pris de pitié, et dans un élan d'affection qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il l'enlaça et d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots, tandis que ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, elle murmura

- Oniisan est mort …

_**8 Ans plus tôt …1996**_

- Allez ! Viens ! s'exaspéra l'adolescent, en tirant sa petite sœur.

- Maiiiiis, 'Niisan … J'connais pas ! J'ne veux pas ! pleurnicha la petite fille

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont gentils !

- Non ! Je veux Papa et Maman' …

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, répliqua t-il.

Le silence qui s'abattit permit au jeune garçon de faire rentrer sa sœur dans l'orphelinat. Les deux enfants se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, outre le fait que l'un ait des cheveux noirs en bataille et l'une, des cheveux lisses et noirs. Un homme aux rides naissantes les reçut avec une gentillesse débordante de sincérité.

- Bienvenue les enfants… Je suis le directeur de cette école, et le fondateur … j'espère que vous vous sentirez comme chez vous ici !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur ! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

Voyant que la petite fille se cachait derrière son frère et montrait signe de réticence, le directeur s'accroupit pour être à sa taille.

- Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu m'as l'air mécontente … Voudrais-tu faire la connaissance de quelques jeunes enfants de ton âge ?

Sur ces mots, il appela un petit garçon qui courait par là. A l'entente de son nom, il s'arrêta et regarda le directeur avec ses petits yeux noirs et fins, cachés derrière son épaisse frange blonde.

- Mello ! Viens s'il te plait !

Le petit garçon blond s'approcha, et jeta un œil sur la fillette qui se cachait derrière son frère.

- Tu vois, s'adressant à la fillette, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

- Nan ! Rétorqua t-elle. Je l'aime pas, il me fait peur avec son regard de méchant et p'is de toute façon, j'aime pas son prénom !

Le petit garçon répondant au nom de Mello lui lança un regard perçant et lui tira la langue avant de demander d'une voix fluette s'il pouvait retourner jouer.

- Bien sûr mon petit … va.

Il partit et soudain, la fillette, se rua dans les bras de son frère en pleurant

- Je ne veux pas venir ici ! Je veux retourner à la maison ! Lo…

- CHUT ! s'exclamèrent soudain le directeur et le jeune garçon

- Quoi ? demanda la petite fille

- Ici, personne ne porte son prénom … Nous nous servons de pseudonymes. Ici, ton frère s'appellera L … Et toi, ce sera Jess.

La fillette, désormais Jess, le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se tourna vers son frère, maintenant L.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça Jess. Et s'il te plait, pour moi, pour toi, suis les règles d'ici, et appelle moi comme il se doit … L.

- Mais, Lo…. L !

Jess fronça les sourcils, mais avait maintenant compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu, et qu'il lui faudrait suivre son frère si elle voulait être heureuse. D'ailleurs, son frère était dorénavant sa seule famille. Elle acquiesça et sécha ses larmes. Son frère sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- C'est bien Jess. Je suis fier de toi.

- Merci L …

- Mais en privé tu pourras m'appeler Ryûzaki, n'est ce pas directeur ? J'aime beaucoup ce prénom et cela sera quand même plus convivial pour un frère et une sœur que L !

Le directeur sourit, et les entraîna, pour leur expliquer tout en détails. Suivant son frère, elle passa devant une baie vitrée où elle aperçut le garçon … Mello. Il croquait une tablette de chocolat, assis sur un banc. Il tourna la tête vers elle, se sentant observé. Jess esquissa un petit sourire, comme une excuse à son mauvais comportement. Et contre toute attente, Mello essaya de sourire, même si cela lui fût difficile, et ce fût le cœur joyeux que la petite fille Jess commença sa vraie vie.

_**1997**_

- Alors, qui a volé la tablette de chocolat appartenant à Mello ? demanda L, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais ! S'écria Jess.

Les enfants rirent, excepté Mello, qui boudait sa tablette de chocolat perdue, et Near, trop occupé à faire un puzzle.

- Je t'écoute Jess.

- Alors … Ce matin, à 10h35 précisément, Mello avait sa tablette de chocolat à la main … Ce n'est qu'a 10h46 qu'il se mit à hurler dans toute la maison que sa tablette de chocolat avait disparu. Je me souviens aussi qu'il l'a posée sur la table de la salle de jeu à 10h38. Cela veut dire que l'enlèvement s'est effectué entre 10h38 et 10h44. Dans la salle de jeux étaient présents Matt, Near, L, moi, et Mello est parti, car je l'ai froissé. Alors je suis moi-même sorti pour rattraper Mello et m'excuser parce que je l'aime bien ! Il ne reste donc que Near, Matt et L ! Near est toujours absorbé par ses puzzles et il faisait justement celui qu'il est en train de recommencer. L était en pleine lecture, et comme nous le connaissons, personne ne peut le défaire d'un livre. Alors il reste Matt. Malheureusement il était aussi absorbé par son jeu vidéo … Qui est donc le coupable ?

Elle se leva et fit le tour de l'assemblée des enfants jusqu'à s'arrêter devant Matt.

- C'est toi ! Avoue que tu as piqué le chocolat de Mello pour l'embêter !

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! riposta t-il, sous le rire des autres enfants.

Jess sourit en regardant son frère

- Tu vois, j'ai trouvé !

- C'est faux … résonna la petite voix de Near.

Le silence se fit, et tous regardèrent le jeune garçon.

- Ce matin, lorsque tu es sorti, il était 10h39, et vous êtes revenu tous les deux à 10h42. Cela ne laisse que 3 minutes pour « enlever » le chocolat. Moi, j'étais, comme tu l'as dit, avec mon puzzle, et personne ne peut me faire lever tant que mon puzzle n'est pas terminé. Sauf que … Matt n'est pas à laisser un jeu en suspens, il ne laisserait jamais une partie ainsi, lui qui s'énerve dès qu'on le perturbe deux secondes. Et en tout inverse, pour être tiré d'un livre, il ne faut que deux secondes. Il suffit de le poser, de prendre le chocolat, de reprendre le livre et tout est joué. Sauf que Jess, tu n'as pas remarqué que L tenait son livre à l'envers. Et tu n'as pas non plus remarqué que le bout de ses doigts est recouvert de chocolat. L est le coupable, et pour nous tester, a fait croire à un autre coupable. Mais il veut quand même que nous trouvions que c'est lui, sinon, intelligent comme il est, il n'aurait jamais tenu son livre à l'envers et, lui qui aime le sucré, il n'aurait laissé aucune trace de chocolat sur ses doigts.

- C'est bien Near … Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent !

Les enfants sourirent, puis chacun reprit sa conversation. Jess était triste. Elle avait cru trouver la solution, mais il se trouvait que, comme d'habitude, elle avait faux, et Near rappliquait juste derrière pour donner la bonne réponse. Cette fois-ci, Jess se sentit mal. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas les capacités de son frère ? Elle sortit de la pièce, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur. C'était l'automne et les feuilles voltigeaient au gré du vent. Elle soupira quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Jess … ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais Ryûzaki … À chaque fois c'est pareil ! Je n'arrive pas à résoudre une seule énigme !

- C'est faux. Tu as un raisonnement très logique, le seul problème est que ta conclusion est fausse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Jess. Je ne te demande pas d'hériter de mes capacités de réflexion.

- Mais …

- Je veux que tu suives ton chemin, et pas le mien. Il est vrai qu'il te sera nécessaire d'avoir de bonnes capacités de réflexion, mais pas autant que tu le crois. De toute façon, Near et Mello me suivent de très près pour cela.

- Et alors ? Que dois-je faire 'Niisan ? C'est quoi ma voie ?

Ryûzaki s'accroupit à sa taille et l'enlaça.

- Ca, c'est toi qui le découvrira au fur et a mesure que tu grandiras … murmura t-il.

_**Retour au 5 Décembre 2004**_

Il se détacha de Jess, qui séchait à présent ses larmes. Near remit son puzzle en place et se hâta de le recommencer. Mello s'agrippa au bureau de Roger, la tête encore pleine de questions.

- Et alors ? Qui avait-il désigné pour lui succéder ? Near ou moi ?

- Aucun des deux … Il est mort avant de le faire, répondit Roger avec anxiété.

Mello se crispa. Il comprit, avant même que Roger lui explique la situation.

- Mello, Near … Que diriez-vous d'unir vos forces … ? demanda Roger

Tout en faisant son puzzle, Near acquiesça, sous l'air réprobateur de Mello. Jess regarda Mello tout en se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait compris elle aussi. Mello respira et planta son regard dans celui de Roger.

- C'est impossible Roger … Tu sais très bien que Near et moi, nous ne nous entendons pas. Nous avons toujours été en compétition. _Toujours …_


End file.
